Infraganti
by CriXar
Summary: Félix cambiará su opinión respecto a Bridgette, llevándolo a tener una serie de dudad sobre quien es realmente aquella a quien pertenece su corazón.


No, no, no podía ser. Se negaba a la posibilidad de que su vida estuviera tomando ese rumbo. Se supone que eso solo pasa en las patéticas películas románticas para adolescentes... ¿verdad?

Un triángulo amoroso. ¿Cómo había caído en eso? Esa era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras meditaba en solitario sobre un aislado edificio mientras hacía su vigilancia en su traje de héroe.

Su corazón estaba destinado a amar solamente a Ladybug, su compañera heróica. Sin dudarlo la seguía a todas partes y disfrutaba cada momento con ella, aún cuando solo fuera para estar a su lado viendo las luces de la ciudad del amor. Pero ahora...

Él y Bridgette nunca habían tenido una relación especialmente cercana, pero últimamente eso estaba cambiando poco a poco. Para nadie era un secreto que la muchacha estaba locamente enamorada de él y eso fue lo que siempre le había incomodado con respecto a permanecer cerca de ella. Pero todo aquello había cambiado aquella tarde de viernes.

Félix jamás gozó de una gran fama en su instituto. De hecho, nunca faltaba el bravucón que se deleitaba de fastidiarle con algún comentario retrógrada respecto a su amor a la lectura o quienes aprovechaban sus descuidos para esconder sus cosas. Eso sí, nunca tenían agallas suficientes para enfrentarse a él físicamente. Era bien sabido que el muchacho rubio tenía conocimiento suficiente en artes marciales para defenderse a sí mismo.

Una época de lluvias era la tendencia, trayendo consigo toda clase de resfríos y estornudos. Estos se presentaban especialmente a la hora de salida, cuando todos se veían obligados a salir a las casi inundadas calles.

El joven prefería salir al último para evitarse la oleada de gente enferma. Igual no le molestaba quedarse a solas un momento más. Pero aquel final de semana lectiva se presentó una lluvia especialmente fuerte. Ni siquiera corriendo se salvaría cualquiera de quedar empapado de la cabeza a los pies.

¿Y qué tenía la mala suerte de Félix preparado para él hoy? Pues nada más y nada menos que los bullies salieran con la gran idea de secuestrar su paraguas, cosa de la que no se había percatado hasta que llegó a tomarlo en la mesa en la que lo había dejado junto con los demás.

Suspiró frustrado. Bueno, no podía hacer mucho ahora. Caminó con desgano hasta donde el pasillo le protegía de la lluvia y se quedó al final de este mirando fijamente el agua caer con fuerza sobre el pavimento.

Sujetó con fuerza su mochila, frustrado de no tener más opción que sacrificar su libro favorito dentro de ella para llegar a casa pronto, cuando sintió un tirón en la manga de su abrigo.

-No planeas salir así, ¿verdad?- preguntó una femenina voz. El chico miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con los azules ojos de su compañera de clases.

-Pensé que todos se habían ido a casa ya.- dijo serio.

-Excepto los castigados.- respondió ella.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Le causaste un infarto a alguien con tu gusto en chaquetas?- peguntó sarcástico con una sonrisa de lado. Bridgette gruñó.

-Las tardías se me acumulan.- se excusó.- Incluso cuando alguien se acerca a ayudarte, sigues siendo miserable.- dijo humillada.

-¿Ibas a ayudarme?- preguntó él levantando una ceja. En contestación, la chica abrió su gran paraguas frente a ella.

-Supongo que prefieres llegar a casa seco.- dijo extendiendo su mano. Félix la miró, luego volteó de nuevo hacia la casi tormenta frente a ellos y suspiró. Arrebatando el paraguas de sus manos, se acercó a ella y rodeó con una mano su cintura. El rostro de Bridgette enrojeció en un instante.- ¿Félix...?

-Eres demasiado pequeña. Jamás podrías cubrirme con él si lo cargas tú.- respondió secamente. Pero al mirarle se dio cuenta que ella se refería al agarre de su torso y carraspeó.- Necesitamos estar lo más cerca posible, así ninguno se mojará.

La chica sonrió con ilusión y sin dudarlo se aferró a su cuerpo. El joven respingó pretendiendo fastidio y ambos comenzaron su camino a la casa de él.

El frío del ambiente era innegable. Los transeúntes que pasaban junto a ellos estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza, en contraste con el dúo, ya que uno había dejado su abrigo por descuido y el otro por terquedad.

Por suerte, aún tan juntos lograban caminar a un paso considerablemente rápido. Era casi como si estuvieran sincronizados. Lejos de lo que se imaginó el chico, el contacto con el pequeño cuerpo de su compañera de clases se le hacía de alguna manera reconfortante. Se sentía protector, con mucha seguridad en sí. Mas comenzó a preocuparse cuando al tiempo de andar la sintió temblar de a momentos.

Para Bridgette, esto era como un sueño. Un muy inusual sueño que, aunque no se situaba en el escenario más romántico, no le quitaba lo reconfortante que era hallarse tan cerca del cuerpo del chico. Era alto, cómodo y cálido... muy cálido. Justo lo que necesitaba para contra restar el frío a su alrededor. El helado clima le hacía soltar pequeños espasmos que su acompañante comenzó a notar.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- preguntó él ya algo alterado por el hecho.

-Sí, lo estoy... Solo necesito llegar a casa y beber algo caliente.- aseguró ella. Félix la miró incrédulo de su respuesta y siguió el resto del camino en silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada de la casa de él.- Bien, esta es tu parada...- dijo Bridgette con una forzada sonrisa haciendo ademanes de, por más doloroso que le fuera, alejarse de él.

-Bromeas, ¿cierto?- respondió él con seriedad sin tomarse la molesta de mirarla. Ella no comprendió a qué se refería hasta que sintió el agarre de él ajustarse más a su alrededor, llevándola con él al interior de la vivienda.

Grandes puertas, un salón inmenso... y un silencio sepulcral. Por un momento la muchacha pensó que se habían equivocado de lugar y que en cambio se encontraban en algún tipo de biblioteca o incluso una morgue. Félix dejó el enorme paraguas a un lado cerca de la entrada y tomó la mano de ella para llevarla consigo al interior.

-¿Qué estás...?

-Estás demente si crees que dejaré que continúes sola hasta tu casa en estas condiciones.- contestó sin detenerse.- Te haré un té, te calentarás un poco y luego yo mismo te acompañaré de regreso.

Ella no supo que responder. Se limitó a imitarle dejando su mochila al lado de la él en la sala y le siguió a la cocina. Esta, al igual que el resto de la casa, era descomunal para ser habitada tan solo por el chico, su padre y alguno que otro pariente que en algún momento le escuchó mencionar que se hospedaba cuando pasaba por la ciudad.

Con un conocimiento perfecto de la ubicación de las cosas aún en una cocina tan grande, en cuestión de minutos el chico tenía preparadas las tazas, el agua en el fuego y se disponía a buscar el té.

-¿Qué sueles beber? Tenemos té rojo, negro, blanco, verde, de menta, canela...- Entre más nombres escuchaba, más muecas de disgusto hacía ella. Algunas de las cuáles fueron captadas por él, sacándole una sonrisa divertida.- O puede que prefieras...- Los azules ojos de Bridgette se iluminaron al verle un empaque de chocolate en polvo.

-¡Sí!- chilló ella.- Espera... ¿por qué tienes esto? ¿Quién lo bebe aquí?- Félix soltó un suspiro y dejó las cajas de té a un lado, llevándose consigo solamente el chocolate.

-En realidad, yo. El té puede ser relajante, pero no puedo con su sabor todo el tiempo.- Ella lo miró sorprendida. Eso era algo de él que desconocía por completo.

Una vez que ambos tuvieron su bebida lista, se dirigieron a la sala principal, donde tras encender la chimenea, Félix le indicó que le esperara un momento, antes de irse escaleras arriba.

Bridgette miró a su alrededor. Tenía que admitir que era algo aterrador encontrarse en un lugar tan enorme y en completa soledad. ¿Era así como él se sentiría siempre? Jamás tenía compañía en clases y rara era le vez que mencionaba algo sobre su padre en casa.

Pensando en todo eso comenzó a caminar por el lugar para entrar en calor, cuando se percató del libro de Félix que sobresalía de su mochila entreabierta. Dejando su taza junto a la suya en el suelo, se acercó y lo tomó. El título se le hacía familiar, aunque el texto le era desconocido. La literatura no era su pasión.

-¿Lo has leído?- escuchó que le preguntaban de repente, sobresaltándola. Al voltear pudo ver al chico acercándose a ella con un par de mantas en sus brazos.

-Yo... no. Creo que lo recordaría.- respondió ella mientras ambos se situaban en el suelo, sobre la gran alfombra.

-Supuse que lo conocías. Es un libro de leyendas chinas.- explicó él tomando lugar a su lado.

-Eso explica por qué me parece haber oído él. Creo que mamá lo mencionó una vez.- Sintió de pronto un súbito y reconfortante calor a su alrededor. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el chico, quien colocaba una de las mantas sobre ella.- Gracias...

-Trae acá.- indicó tomando el libro de sus manos, colocando en estas la taza de bebida otra vez. Olvidando por completo la propia, comenzó a leer en voz alta a partir del punto en el que había dejado la lectura.

Así pasaron el tiempo mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo afuera. En algún punto, ella ofreció seguir para que él pudiera beber su, ya enfriado, chocolate. Félix no se opuso mucho. Le resultaba diferente que alguien hiciera la lectura.

Un rato más tarde un par de tazas vacías yacían en el suelo junto a ellos. La calidez se había apoderado del ambiente, tanto en el sentido literal como metafórico. Como pocas veces en su vida, el muchacho no se sentía solo aún con alguien a su lado. La compañía de Bridgette, aunque inesperada, se le hacía amena.

En un punto incluso tuvo la descarada confianza de solicitar que le dejara descansar en su regazo. La bebida caliente y su suave voz le había puesto somnoliento. Sin poder formular palabra ante su petición, ella tan solo asintió.

La lluvia finalmente comenzó a cesar. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de esto. Ella continuaba leyendo en voz alta mientras que Félix hacía un rato había cerrados sus ojos, concentrándose en escucharla.

En cuanto Bridgette bajó el libro un momento para estirarse un poco, se dio cuenta de que ya podía volver a casa. Quiso decirle a Félix, pero en cuando vio sus párpados abajo, erróneamente le creyó dormido.

Con una dulce sonrisa, se inclinó un poco hacia él mientras enterraba una mano en su cabello. Él sintió esto de inmediato, mas al sentir relajante la caricia, prefirió callar y pretender estar rendido.

Sus pequeñas manos peinaban algunos mechones sueltos hacia atrás y masajeaban su cuero cabelludo. Lentamente, una bajó por sus sienes, pasando por el puente de su nariz y terminando en su boca. Delineó con delicadeza sus labios mientras una loca idea se formulaba en su cabeza.

La respiración calmada del chico, resultado de sus atenciones, le insinuaba que aún permanecía inconsciente. Tomando algo de aire, se inclinó hacia su rostro. Tras mover su mano a una de sus mejillas, presionó sus labios contra los suyos, cerrando su ojos al instante.

Mas los de él no tardaron en abrirse. Pretendía ver qué tan lejos podía llegar ella, pero no estaba preparado para eso. Frente a sí podía apreciar de cerca sus mejillas sonrojadas y no dudaba que les suyas estuvieran igual. El impulso de responder al beso era grande, más incluso cuando ella aprisionó con cuidado su labio inferior entre los suyos para tirar lentamente de él hasta soltarlo y besarle de nuevo. Pero se suponía que no había manera de que pudiera seguir el gesto. Estaba dormido.

No pudiendo soportar más, dejó salir un leve gruñido, fingiendo despertar. Alterada, Bridgette se lanzó hacia atrás a toda prisa, esperando no haber sido atrapada.

-Bridgette...- dijo Félix, intentando calmar su respiración.

-¿Sí...?- respondió esta, colorada.

-Ya... Ya ha parado de llover, ¿no es así?- preguntó incorporándose.

-Sí... eso parece.- dijo la chica mirando hacia la ventana como si apenas se diera cuenta.- Yo, eh, creo que es mejor que me vaya ya. No quiero preocupar a nadie en casa.

Rápidamente se levantó y colocó la manta que llevaba sobre ella a un lado. Félix la siguió con la mirada hasta que se percató de que en verdad pensaba irse así como así. De prisa se levantó también y tomó su brazo.

-¡Espera!- exclamó. Al voltear, Bridgette le vio tomar el paraguas de ella y entregárselo antes de tomar un par de abrigo del perchero de la entrada.

-¿Félix?

-Te dije que yo mismo te acompañaría a tu casa una vez que se calmara la lluvia.- contestó él colocando la prenda más gruesa sobre los hombros de ella. Sin chistar, la chica le siguió hasta la entrada.

-No tienes que...

-Sí, tengo que.- aseguró él.- Yo... un caballero no puede permitir que una dama ande sola por las calles ya entrada la noche si puede escoltarla.- agregó desviando la mirada mientras levantaba su brazo, ofreciéndoselo. Ella le miró atónita, antes de sonreír y aferrarse a él.

Cat Noir no podía evitar sentir un calor en su pecho al recordar ese día. Aunque no intercambiaron muchas palabras durante ese trayecto, no podía dejar de posar de a ratos su mirada en la muchacha. Incluso estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra un poste de alumbrado en uno de estos momentos, cosa que causó risas en ella.

-Hey, Cat.- escuchó decir a Ladybug a sus espaldas. De inmediato se levantó, respiró profundo e intentó aislar sus emociones un momento.

-Buenas noches, mi lady.- dijo galante tomando su mano para besarla.

-Alguien parece estar enamorado...- comentó la chica de pronto entre risas.

-¿Te das cuenta hasta ahora de mis profundos sentimientos hacia ti, bella dama?- preguntó orgulloso.

-¿Era en mí quien pensabas entonces antes de que te saludara y por eso suspirabas tanto?- cuestionó la heroína de brazos cruzados. El chico bajó sus orejas gatunas. No pensaba que sus pensamientos fueran tan evidentes.

-Yo...

-Nunca has sido muy discreto respecto a tus emociones, minino.- aseguró ella sentándose cerca de donde él había estado hacía solo unos instantes y señaló con su mano el sitio al lado para que él se le uniera.- Dime, ¿es bonita?

-Sí...- respondió él algo más tranquilo mientras se sentaba de nuevo, resignado a que no había nada que pudiera decir para que ella cambiara su opinión acerca de lo que causaba esa sonrisa de bobo en él.

-¿Hace cuanto la conoces?

-Bastante en realidad, pero... no lo sé. No me había puesto a pensar mucho en algo entre nosotros hasta ahora.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?- preguntó Ladybug intrigada.

-Ella... me dejó conocer una faceta suya que no sabía que existía. Una más calmada y... cálida.- respondió al momento que una expresión de enamorado se apoderaba de su cara.

-Oh... El diagnóstico es definitivo. Cat Noir, estás enamorado.- proclamó la muchacha con humorística seriedad. Él rió.

-Y supongo que no hay cura al respecto... ¿Y qué me dices tú, Lady? ¿Crees haber encontrado tu media naranja?

-Bueno...- dijo meciéndose.- Hay un chico...

-¿Sí...?

-... de mi escuela. Se llama... eh, no importa.- dijo colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.- Él siempre ha tenido algo que me encanta, pero no había hablado con él de una forma tan cercana hasta hace poco.

-¿Por qué?

-Es algo serio, hasta creo que tímido. Hace unos días lo acompañé a su casa durante una fuerte lluvia por que no tenía su paraguas consigo y una vez que llegamos, me invitó a pasar mientras cesaba la lluvia.

-Ah ¿sí...?

-Sí, yo... no sabía que hacer. Luego él me preparó algo de beber y pasamos un rato bastante tranquilo. En realidad, creo que ha sido uno de los menores momentos de mi vida. Solo nosotros dos, leyendo un libro. Hasta qué...

-¿Hasta qué...?- Los verdes ojos gatunos del chico se abrían más y más con cada palabra que ella había dicho desde que mencionó el asunto del paraguas. Todo eso era sospechoso, demasiado sospechoso.

-Bueno, él... yo... Oh, cielos. Solo no vayas a reírte.- dijo cubriendo un momento su cara con sus manos.- Él... se quedó dormido en mis piernas. Yo no me dí cuenta de eso hasta un rato después. Se veía tan tranquilo y tan calmado que... no pude evitarlo. Yo... lo besé. No sé por qué lo hice, lo juro. Solo fue un impulso. Aún cuando no había manera que pudiera besarme también, se sintió tan... no sé como decirlo. Luego, desde luego, despertó y tuve que separarme de él. No creo que se haya dado cuenta y no se lo he mencionado. ¡No sabría que hacer!

La cabeza de Cat Noir era un desastre en ese momento. Con su boca semiabierta, miraba fijamente a la chica frente a él y como si de un juego visual de tratara, comenzaba a ver las coincidencias físicas entre ella y la joven que había volteado su mundo desde hacía algunos días.

Extrañada de no obtener una respuesta de su compañero, Ladybug lo miró expectante. Mas quedó desconcertada de la expresión en su rostro.

-Cat... ¿está todo bien?- preguntó acercándose a él pensando que se encontraba mal y caerían en cualquier momento. Pero como si de fuego de tratara, el chico se levantó de inmediato y se alejó de ella.

-Yo... lo siento.- dijo tambaleándose por el repentino movimiento.

-Hey, hey. ¿Qué sucede? Estás asustándome.- aseguró ella siguiéndolo. En cuanto tomó su hombro, le hizo voltear. Él le miró directo a los ojos antes de comenzar a calmar su respiración. Dio un paso hacia ella y sin decir una palabra tomó su rostro entre sus manos. La miró un momento a esos azules ojos bien abiertos antes de cerrar los propios y besar su boca.

Aquello fue como un de javú. Los mismos suaves y pequeños labios que secuestraron los suyos hacía menos de una semana eran sin duda los mismos que besaba ahora. Pero al no sentir respuesta de la chica, abrió ligeramente sus párpados.

Frente a él la asustada mirada de la muchacha seguía sobre él. Tomando la decisión de hacerle conocedora de su punto, llevó a cabo una arriesgada jugada. Aún con los ojos de ambos abiertos, tomó entre sus labios el inferior de ella y tiró de él suavemente antes de volver a besarla. La respuesta de la chica de ruborizarse al instante fue algo que hubiera querido plasmar en una fotografía.

No solo le delataba su más grande secreto, sino que también le revelaba que había estado plenamente consciente durante aquel beso robado. Con lentitud se separó de ella, manteniendo sus miradas unidas y expectante de su respuesta.

-Félix...

-Bridgette...- susurraron ambos el nombre del otro. El chico quiso decir algo más, pero apenas abrió su boca, los pendientes de ella comenzaron a parpadear. Tal vez la costumbre, tal vez un inútil intento de hacer todo lo que recién sucedió a un lado, ella tan solo los cubrió con su mano alterada antes de dejar el lugar.

Ahora el joven de cabello rubio no solo reflejaba soledad al caminar por los pasillos de su escuela al día siguiente, sino también incertidumbre. ¿Había sido demasiado impulsivo? ¿Debió haberse guardado sus teorías para sí mismo? ¿Volverían a ser los mismos compañeros de batalla después de esto?

En una aislada banca cerca de los casilleros halló al centro de toda aquella situación. No supo si fue el Cat Noir en él quien se apoderó de cuerpo en ese momento, pero lo cierto es que se encaminó con decisión hacia ella.

Ni un "hola" ni ningún otro tipo de saludo formal. Tan solo tomó una de sus manos y la arrastró con él lejos de los demás, hacia una neutral zona de los jardines del lugar. Respiró profundamente antes voltear hacia ella y pensó rápidamente en qué decir, después de todo pudo asustarla con su acción. Pero el asustado fue otro cuando al verla ella se acercó de un paso a él y tiró del cuello de su camisa para acercarlo a ella. Nuevamente sus, labios estaba unidos.

Sin dudarlo esta vez, respondió al beso ejerciendo un poco más de presión contra ella. Rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y la levantó un poco para evitar encorvarse. Las manos de ella se situaron ahora en sus hombros.

Al separarse, ambos se miraron con sorpresa.

-Yo... tenía que saber que se sentía besarte despierto.- se justificó ella al instante. Félix sonrió.

-Pensé que lo habías descubierto ayer.- respondió colocándola de nuevo en el suelo.

-Ese no contó. Tú me tomaste por sorpresa.

-¡Y tú me besaste dormido!- reclamó él. El dúo se miró con fingido enojo antes de estallar en risas.- ¿Sabes? Creo que se me antoja algo de chocolate después de clases...- mencionó fingiendo casualidad.

-¿Crees que vaya bien con galletas?- preguntó ella inocente.

-Estoy seguro de que sí.- respondió él extendiendo su mano, la cual fue tomada por Bridgette para seguirle a clases.

-Oh, casi lo olvido. ¿Qué pasó con tu paraguas?- preguntó curiosa.

-Bueno... digamos que Cat Noir se encargó de asustar a unos bravucones para regresar algo que no les pertenecía...

 ** _En este fic me planteé a un Félix un poco más humano, dejando a un lado la etiqueta de niño nerd con sus libros todo el tiempo y agregándole algo un poco más alegre con el gusto por el chocolate, así como mostrarse agradecido con la chica por su gesto. También intenté escribir a una Bridgtte más independiente, capaz de no solo interactuar con Félix de una forma normal, sino también bromear con él._**

 ** _No sé si les gustó, pero la verdad yo me siento orgullosa de esta fic._**


End file.
